Not Titanic
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita Titanic...


**Not Titanic**

((langsung keceritanya, nyuk. Gue males berbasa-basi)) it's not my own… summary? Kayaknya gue gak punya deh. Warning? Ooc, typo(s), gaje, dideretan paragraf awal anda akan mengira kalau ini fic romance dengan ribuan kata-kata yang penuh arti, dalam bahasa yang tinggi, teratur, serta membuat anda seperti ada didalam sebuah drama. Tapi, tidak. Jika orang lain akan menulis romance dengan bahasa yang tinggi. Tapi, tidak dengan saya. Karena saya akan menulis dengan bahasa yang sesuka hati saya. Because it's my fanfiction. it's also up to me (ketahuan gak bisa bahasa inggris). Peringatan lainnya. **SIAPKAN KANTUNG KERESEK SENDIRI, KARENA SAYA JUGA TAK MENYEDIAKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH. HAL INI AKAN BERMANFAAT BILA ANDA MERASA MUAL PADA SAAT DALAM PERJALANAN MENGGUNAKAN KAPAL LAUT(?) DAN JUGA PADA SAAT ANDA MEMBACA FIC INI!**. EN de-el-el.

.

Pemuda berambut silver berjalan menuju ujung dari kapal feri yang di tumanginnya itu. ketika dia sampai di ujungnya. Dia berdiri di tiang itu, memejamkan matanya, dan merentangkan tangannya. Membiarkan rambutnya di acak-acak oleh angin.

Dia menggeliat. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya.

Membuka matanya. ia mendapati dirinya sedang dipeluk oleh sepasang tangan dari belakang. Siapa pemilik tangan itu? menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati pemuda berambut coklat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung miliknya. Mari kita menghitung. Satu. Dua. Ti-

"Apa-apaan sih lo, Hong?!" syok. Melepaskan pelukan Hong.

"Lah, elo ngapain disini? Berlaga ala di Titanic." balas pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Hong.

Ku rasa anda penasaran dengan awal cerita. Baiklah. Kita mundur!

 **NORDIC'S HOUSE**

"HAH?!" teriak kakak Emil -yang berjepit- syok. Namanya Lukas.

"Syok-nya gak usah begitu juga keles." kata kakaknya Emil –yang berambut jambrik gak jelas-

"Diam kau Anko!" dengan aura deathglare di sekitarnya. Manatap tajam ke arah yang dipanggil anko-pemuda berambut jabrik gak jelas/berantakan itu bernama Mathias-. Membuat si pemilik bola mata biru langit itu ketakutan. "Kenapa harus pake kapal Feri?" tanyanya pada adik bungsunya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. Dan dia baru tersadar sesuatu. "BUKANKAH DISANA ADA ALASANNYA!"

"Aku ingin mendengar alasannya darimu, Ice." goda kakaknya.

"Sudah jelas-jelas disana ada alasannya. Apa susahnya sih tanda tangan doang?!"

"Tau nih, Norge. Apa susahnya sih tanda tangan? Atau gak. sini biar gue yang tanda-tanganin." merebut kertas yang di tangan Lukas. Tapi, Lukas melindungi kertas itu –entah bagaimana kertas itu dapat melayang tinggi– sehingga Mathias tak bisa menggapainya.

"Enak aja, yang di minta tanda tangan tuh gue. Kenapa jadi lo yang mau tanda tangan?!" pemuda yang dipanggil Norge langsung menandatangani surat pengantar sebelum di rebut Mathias yang sudah gatal ingin tanda tangan. Lalu, memberikan kertas itu ke Emil.

Ini artinya dia hanya tinggal mengkemas barang bawaan saja.

 **CHINA's HOUSE**

"Aduh, Gege. Biar aku saja yang mengemas barang bawaan ku." kata Hong saat melihat gegenya –China a.k.a Wang Yao- sedang mengemas tas bawaannya. Bagaimana Hong tidak syok? wong dia ngeliat tasnya hampir jebol karena gegenya memasukan Kompor, Wajan, Pengorengan, Centong, Gayung, Ember, Lampu petromaks, Kasur, Bantal, Guling, _TV_ , Guci, _AC_ , Kipas, en de-el-el…

"Ah biarkan saja, aru. Aku ingin mengemas tas punyamu, Hong, aru."

"Tak perlu serepot-repot itu, gege. Aku bisa mengemasnya sendiri."

"Jadi, kau tak ingin aku untuk membantumu, aru?"

"Bukan begitu, gege. Lebih baik aku yang membereskannya sendiri. Selain itu juga gege terlalu berlebihan."

"Berlebihan, aru?"

"Iya, aku kan hanya berwisata selama beberapa minggu. Bukannya, korban evakuasi gunung sinabung."

"Korban evakuasi gunung sinabung, aru?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang mengemas tas ku." mengusir gegenya keluar dari kamarnya. Dan mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada ditasnya. Mungkin, yang lebih tepat adalah mengangkat tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian, memutar tasnya 180 derajat. Lalu, menggoyang-goyangkan tasnya. Hingga semua barang yang ada didalam tasnya itu keluar semua. Lebih tepatnya, KOSONG.

Kemudian, mengambil baju ganti, leptop, kamera, psp, beberapa komik(kalau, kalian mau tau. Salah satu komiknya adalah R-18, mungkin bukan satu. Tapi, ada beberapa.) dan memasukan ke tasnya. Ah, sebenarnya dia ingin membawa PS3 miliknya. Tapi, _kayaknya gak usah deh…_ pikirnya.

 _Oke, selesai. Tinggal nunggu hari Ha aja…_

 **-HARI Ha!-**

"Dah… gue pergi." ucap Emil jutek sama kedua kakaknya.

"Ice, kok salam perpisahannya begitu sih." kata Lukas merajuk. Padahal nadanya nyolotin.

"Emang harusnya gimana?!" tanya adiknya yang sudah kesal sama nada bicara abangnya.

"Harusnya 'kakak, aku pergi dulu ya'…" sedangkan Mathias hanya diam –dengan segaris senyum tapi, memiliki seribu makna– di samping Lukas.

Mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuat mungkin agar tak memukul kakaknya. Sudah geram tuh Emil. sudah jangan ditahan. Kalau mau pukul. Pukul saja! #ajaransesat #jangandiikutin

Menghela napas. Mathias tau yang dirasakan Emil bagaimana susahnya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Sudahlah, Nor. Udah. Ice, mending masuk sekarang deh. Daripada ketinggalan." Menyuruh Emil, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengusir, agar cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kapal.

Emil, ya, nurut-nurut saja kalau diperintah atau di suruh sama Mathias kayak gitu. Soalnya kan sudah menyelamatkannya dari sikap kakaknya yang kayak anak kecil atau mungkin kelewat nyolot *author ditimpuk bakiak ama Norway*

Memberi salam kepada penjaga atau pengawas atau gurunya atau apalah itu namanya… yang bernama Elizaveta. Masuk lewat pintu, iya lah masa lewat jendela, maling dong. *author dijitak reader*

Menuju bilik kamarnya. Sambil mencari-cari pintu dengan nomor **34A**. Kanan, kiri, terus menggumamkan '34A'. _ah, ketemu!_ Serunya dalam hati ketika menemukan biliknya. Membuka pintu. Dan ternyata masih kosong. _Mungkin masih belum dateng…_ pikirnya. Emang masih belom dateng, Emil. Dia ada diluar. Lagi perpisahan ama saudaranya. *author dipatokin ama puffin*

Balik lagi keatas. Di dermaga, atau di pelabuhan? Ya udahlah, serah ente-ente pada.

Hong ditinggal sama saudara-saudaranya (yang di maksud, Yoong Soo(KorSel) dan Mei(Taiwan)) yang sudah masuk duluan kesana. Sekarang, hanya tinggal dia dan Gege-nya.

"Gege, aku masuk ke dalam ya… Gege, gak usah lebay banget deh!" serunya.

"Habisnya kau pergi. Jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan Shinatty-chan saja dirumah, aru. Hiks… hiks… Pfrrrtff…" ucap Yao sambil nangis udah gitu pilek.

"Udah deh.. gege LEBAY banget! Lagi pula kita perginya cuma beberapa minggu. Kenapa gege malah nganggap kita bakal pergi selamanya?"

"Men-dramatisirkan kan boleh, aru." jawab gegenya.

"Men-dramatisir?!"

Yao menggangguk.

"Sudahlah. Gege, kita…" terdiam sejenak. Menenggok untuk melihat saudara-saudaranya. Dan ternyata tak ada saudaranya. Hanya dia dan gege-nya yang disana. "Oke, saya pamit masuk kedalam dulu ya…" sambil mencium tangan gege-nya. Lanyaknya, anak yang sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ya sudah hati-hati ya, aru?" memberi izin untuk pergi sambil melambaikan sapu tangan yang tadi dia pakai untuk membersihkan ingus yang keluar. dasar jorok. *author ditimpa panda*

Sebenernya, Hong agak malu juga punya gege kaya gitu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, sudah takdir.

Masuk ke kapal. Dan mencari bilik kamarnya. Dia mengingat betul nomor kamarnya, yaitu **34A**. dengan mudah dia langsung ketemu. Dan masuk tanpa salam. Didepan gegenya, sopannya minta ampun. Tapi, dibelakang gegenya, tampang _Bad-Boy_ keluar. Dasar serigala berbulu domba(?) *author dikejar petasan kembang api roket*

"Siapa lo? Maen masuk-masuk aja!" reflek Emil saat Hong masuk.

"Reflek lo gak _awesome_ banget deh," jawab Hong. Dan entah dimana itu? pemuda dengan rambut putih (udah sepuh… *author ditimpuk pake kentang* *mungutin kentang. "Lumayan buat dimakan. Sekaligus hemat pengeluaran. Dollar kan lagi naik"*) dan bermata merah sedang bersin-bersin. Bek tu de topik.

"Gue tanya siapa lo?" tanya Emil ulang.

"Lo gak tau gue?" tanyanya. _Masa sih orang sepopuler gue gak ada yang tau…_ ucapnya dalam hati. Oke. Hong lo over pede *author kali ini dikejar 5 petasan kembang api roket*

"Nggak" dengan mudahnya Emil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oke. Oke. Kenalin gue Wang Lee. Orang yang kenal gue biasa manggil gue dengan 'Hong'. Khusus buat lo. Lo boleh manggil gue dengan 'Hong'. Biasanya orang yang baru kenal gue bakal gue suruh buat manggil gu-"

"Ya, ya, Hong," selanya. "Dari kelas apa?"

"Kelas Hatimu."

"Gak usah nge-gombal deh lo. Gak ada gantengnya lo kayak gitu."

"Ih, kejam banget!"

"…"

"… Oh, ya!" seru Hong. Membuat teman sekamarnya tersentak kaget.

"Apaan?!" balasnya gak seneng.

"Nama lo siapa?" tanya Hong dengan nada monoton.

"Emil. Emil Steillson." jawab Emil judes.

"Pedes banget jawabnya," balas Hong. "Pantes disini panas. Wong ada cabe **(1)**." Entah dapet dari mana Hong bisa ngomong kayak gitu.

"What?! CaBe?! Lo pikir gender gue cewek, Heh?! Sampe dikatain Cabe!"

"Wuuh. Kalo sewot artinya bener dong. Kalo lo cabe."

"Gue bukan cabe."

"Kalo iya?"

"Sekali lagi. Gue jelasin kalo gue. Bukan. Cabe!" dengan penekanan disetiap suku kata.

"Ah, masa?"

"Gue bukan cewek. Dan gue bukan cabe." saking marahnya Emil sampai membuat mukanya merah seperti cabe yang sering dipotong author.

"Oh ya? Masa?" sambil mendorong Emil ke tempat tidur. Dan mendorongnya sehingga membuatnya berbaring diatas kasur dengan Hong diatasnya. *author jepret-jepret sambil tereak-tereakan(padahal suaranya baru muncul)* Emil tak suka dengan keadaan ini. Dan entah apa yang dia rasakan. Dia segera memalingkan mukanya dari muka Hong. Tak ingin memandang matanya Hong. Karena mata Hong terlalu indah untuk dipandang. Dan entah bagaimana ada suara aneh yang keluar dari dirinya.

"Nah 'kan. Bener. Kalo lo itu emang cabe!" seru Hong bahagia dan bangun dari atasnya Emil. Sumpah Emil akan meminta kakaknya agar menyuruh seluruh Troll-Trollnya menganggu, mengejar, menghantui, apapun itu terserah reader, gue bingung mo nulis apa… … Hong seumur hidup.

Nah lu Hong! *author lagi-lagi dikejar 10 petasan kembang api*

" **Kapal akan berlayar. Bagi para siswa yang ingin… seterah kalian… menyapa orang tua kalian sebelum berangkat. Dipersilakan. SEKARANG!"** pengumuman dari speaker itu benar-banar aneh dan gak jelas. Tapi, juga membuat seluruh siswa tersentak kaget. Dan berhamburan ke beranda kapal (bener gak sih. Gue gak ngerti bagian tentang kapal. Soalnya gue juga belum pernah naik kapal XD). Dan melambaikan tangan mereka segaje mungkin.

Hong mendengar dari dermaga sebuah tereakan dengan disertai penyebutan 'Ice'. Mencari yang membalas dengan 'aku akan baik-baik saja'. Sedikit pemiliar. Mungkin ini suara Emil atau hanya orang? Dan memang benar ini suara Emil.

Terbesit sebuah ide untuk menjaili Emil. Dia paling suka mengerjai Emil ketimbang yang lain. Awas lho Hong bisa kemakan cinta, lho(?)

-di bilik kamar nomor **34A** -

Hong tengah menunggu Emil masuk. Karena bosan akhirnya dia keluarkan komik kesukaannya dari dalam tas. Dan mulai membacanya. Oke. Komiknya masih baru. Wong, masih ada segel plastiknya.

-Klek! (bener gak sih bunyinya?)

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah pemuda bersurai putih yang di tunggu oleh Hong.

" _Welcome, Ice._ "

"What?! ICE!?" membanting pintu.

"Gue denger dua orang itu memanggil lo dengan 'Ice'. Jadi, gue ikut manggil lo dengan 'Ice' lah, boleh 'kan?" _oh my god_. Semoga jantung gue masih berdetak. Senyum Hong itu loh yang sangat maut ditampakkannya. Biasanya dia gak pernah menampakkan senyum mautnya.

"Gak boleh. Karena yang manggil gue dengan 'Ice' itu cuma keluarga gue. Jadi, lo gak boleh manggil gue 'Ice'. Ngerti?!"

"Oh, kalo gitu. Kita ke pelaminan sekarang yuk."

"Ngapain?"

"Nikah lah, _AISSHUU~~._ "

"NIKAH?!"

Hong mengangguk.

"OGAH!"

"Ayolah, Ice. Gak usah malu-malu kucing gitu dong."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Udah nih maennya?"

"Maen?"

"Kalo udah. Gue mau keluar."

"Jadi yang TADI I-"

"Sssshh… gak usah di permasalahin. Bye. Ice." keluar melalui pintu.

.

.

Emil termenung sebentar. Tiba-tiba mr. Puffin hinggap dikepalanya. Dengan mudah dia memindahkan mr. Puffin dari kepalanya dan memeluknya. "Hei mr. Puffin, menurutmu dia itu siapa sih?" tanya Emil menggalau. "Orang lah" jawab mr. Puffin. "Aku tahu dia orang. Maksudku dia itu…" Emil terdiam sejenak. Dia ingin keatas. Tapi kayaknya gak jadi. Melepaskan mr. puffin. Berjalan ke arah kasurnya Hong. Sumpah kasur Hong berantakkan. Selimutnya jatuh kemana. Leptopnya masih nyala dan terbuka. Pspnya di pause. Handphonenya tergeletak dikasur. Tasnya dibawa kasur. Koper bajunya ngablak kebuka. Komik-komiknya tersebar berantakan bahkan sampai jatuh kelantai.

Sebenernya Emil gak suka ngeliat yang berantakan. Niatnya pengen rapiin. Tapi dua makhluk yang meniru wajahya yang satu berpakaian serba putih. Yang satu berpakaian serba merah. Muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan bertengkar.

"Rapihkan saja. Hal yang baik akan jadi lebih baik" bisik dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan lingkaran kuning/emas diatasnya serta sayap seperti sayap burung merpati putih.

"Jangan dengerin kata si putih. Ngapain di rapiin. Terlalu rajin lo" segah dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian serba merah dengan dua tanduk serta ekor yang ujungnya seperti mata pisau anak panah.

"Rapikan saja"

"Biarin aja"

"Rapikan saja"

"Biarin aja berantakan. Wong bukan punya lo ini"

"Walau bukan punyamu. Tapi kalau rapi 'kan indah dipandang mata"

"Apaan sih. Biarin aja berantakan"

"Kalian berisik!" seru emil menghentikan perdebatan dua makhluk yang meniru mukanya.

Kedua makhluk itu memang diam. Bahkan, menghilang dari kanan dan kiri emil. syukurlah hilang. Kalo gak ilang. Pertengkarannya bakal makin panjang.

Cepat-cepat ambil keputusan. Lebih baik beresin aja.

Pertama. Melipat selimut itu dan meletakkannya di pojok kasur. Kedua. Membereskan komik milik Hong dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang ada disana. Ketiga. Mematikan psp Hong, tunggu langsung matiin atau di- _save_ dulu ya? Ah, sudahlah resiko Hong. meletakkannya di sebelah tumpukan komik itu. keempat. Menutup koper Hong asal dan meletakkannya dikolong kasur. semuanya sudah hampir rapi. Hanya tinggal leptopnya Hong aja. Duduk di kasur Hong. Menggeser cursor. Dan nyala lah leptop itu.

Tersentak. Kaget. Apa yang dilihat Emil di leptop milik Hong? anda mau tahu jawabannya? Sebenarnya saya tak tahu apa yang dilihat Emil. Jadi, itu hanya Emil, pemilik leptop, dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Pintu terbuka. Dan dibanting dengan kencang oleh si pembuka. Emil tersentak kaget. Dan melihat kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Hong dengan raut wajah marah dan tak senang. Hong marah saat benda Privasinya di pengang oleh orang lain. Terlebih tanpa izin darinya. Tentu saja itulah yang mebuatnya marah. Emil memegang leptopnya tanpa seizinnya.

"Siapa yang nyuruh megang leptop gue?!" tanya Hong murka.

"A-anu… t-ta-tadi…"

"Haa~~ kamu memang istri yang berbakti~~"

"WHAT?!"

.

. (kejadian ini di- _skip_ karena ini adegan KaDeeRTe antara Emil dan Hong. jika kalian memaksa ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sekarang bayangkan kalau Hong diserang/dipatuki oleh mr. Puffin peliharahan kesayangan Emil. silakan bayangkan.)

.

"Apa-apaan sih lo, Hong?!" syok. Melepaskan pelukan Hong.

"Lah, elo ngapain disini? Berlaga ala di Titanic." balas pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Hong.

"Yah.. suka-suka gue dong" jawab Emil songong. Emil, jangan songong, ntar gosong, lho. *author di serang puluhan Puffin*

Mereka masih dalam keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Hong memerhatikan Emil. Sedangkan, Emil mengalihkan mukanya dari Hong.

Tanpa mereka duga. Guncangan yang besar menguncang mereka. Apa yang terjadi? Saat itu laut sedang pasang. Tak terlihat bahwah dibawah mereka ada batu karang. Kapal itu menyenggol batu karang itu, hingga kapal itu bertabrakan dan terjadi guncangan. Bah, ku lupakan sesuatu!

Saat guncangan terjadi. Hong menggenggam pagar dengan sangat erat. Bagaimana dengan emil? emil lupa untuk menggengam pagar, sehingga ia bergejolak serta meluncur.. meluncur keluar kapal. Dengan cepat Hong menangkap tangan Emil. Serta menggenggam tangan Emil dengan sangat erat. Tak ingin Emil terjatuh.

"Ice, jangan lihat kebawah! _look at me!_ " seru Hong. sambil terus menjaga agar tangan Emil tak lepas dari tangannya.

Emil menurut apa yang di bilang oleh Hong.

"Oke. Ice, gue bakal narik lo keatas" ucap Hong dengan berusaha menariknya ke atas.

Kapal itu kembali terguncang. Membuat hong tak seimbang dan menyebabkan Hong serta Emil jatuh ke laut.

"-rrr.. a-ai-rr-nya-a di-di-ngi-nn s-se-ek-a-li…" komentar Emil.

Hong tahu airnya emang dingin. Ini buruk. Kapalnya sudah pergi menjauh. Ini lebih buruk. Dia akan mati kedinginan. ' _Tuhan, berilah pertolonganmu…'_ pinta Hong dalam hati.

Entah datang dari mana ada perahu disekitar sana. Berenang kearah perahu itu. Lalu, mendorongnya kedekat Emil.

"Naiklah" pinta Hong.

Emil menuruti. Emil naik ke perahu itu dan disusul dengan Hong yang naik ke perahu itu. Syukurlah disana ada dayung. Hong mendayung perahu itu. Entah sampai kapan dia harus mendayung terus.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang buta sudah menyapa. Sudah lama sekali dia mendayung. Di balik kabut yang tebal. Dia melihat ada daratan disana. ' _Bagus! Ada pulau disana! Semoga bukan pulau setan.. karena pulau setan itu cukup menakutkan, mungkin untuk orang yang sejenis Emil..._ 'ucapnya dalam hati. Mendayung cukup kuat. Sehingga menambah kecepatan laju perahu itu di laut.

Setelah capek mendayung. Akhirnya, sampai juga di pulau itu. Kabut di pulau ini sangat tebal. Kabut perlahan-lahan hilang. Penglihatannya makin terasa jelas. Hong terpukau dengan pulau ini. Pulai ini kecil, tapi indah.

Emil turun dari perahu setelah Hong. Emil terpukau oleh keindahan yang dimiliki pulau ini. Emil tersadar bukan waktunya dia untuk terkesima, melainkan waktunya untuk pa-

"Hong, jangan terpukau dulu. Sekarang kita berada di pulau yang tak tahu namanya. Lo tahu gak ini artinya apa?!"

"Gue tahu. Kita itu sedang terdampar disebuah pulau." Jawab Hong enteng.

"Kenapa lo tenang-tenang aja?! Panik kek. Apa kek. Malah santai aja lo?!"

"Ngapain panik," jawab Hong. "Wong, disini ada yang bisa diminum," nunjuk pohon kelapa yang tumbuh subur. "Ada yang bisa dimakan," nunjuk ikan yang loncat-loncat. "Dan ada yang bisa dipake buat santai."

What?! Sejak kapan di pulau yang kosong ada saung **(2)**? Sudahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Lagi pula gue udah nulis 'SOS' kok." Sambil menunjukkan tulisan yang besar-besar di atas pasir, serta ranting kayu yang menancap tanpa bendera. Mata Hong tertuju pada benda putih di lehernya Emil.

"Apa yang lo liat?!"

"Itu. Dasi lu. Lepas." Perintah Hong.

"Buat apa?"

"Lo mau pulang kerumah gak?"

"Ya, mau sih."

"Kalo gitu lepas." Perintahnya sekali lagi.

"Kalo gue gak mau?" dengan nada yang nantangin.

"Ini bersifat memaksa." Jawab Hong.

Emil lari. Hong mengejar. Tapi, Emil tersandung batu dan jatuh. Kakinya terkena pecahan cangkang kerang. Emil menjerit kesakitan (gimana nggak? Wong, pecahan cangkang kerangnya tajam banget). Hong menertawakan. Serta mengatakan kalau Emil cemen. Masa gitu doang sudah nangis.

Emil berusaha bangun tapi rasanya sakit. Hong merasa iba. Akhirnya dia membantu Emil berdiri. Menuntunnya berjalan. Emil tak kuat berjalan. Akhirnya, dia mengendong Emil dan membawanya ke saung.

Mencabut pecahan cangkang kerang yang masih menancap. Emil menjerit kesakitan. Membersihkan lukanya. Dan membalutnya dengan kain kuning yang entah didapatkan hong dari mana.

"Udah jangan nangis" ucap Hong.

Emil berhenti menangis.

"Gitu doang pake nangis. Cemen lo!" ledek Hong.

Emil diam.

Hong diam.

Hanya deburan ombak yang berani bersuara.

-kruyuk~

Keduanya kaget. Hong menatap Emil yang sedang memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Lo laper?"

Hanya anggukan.

"Lo bukan vegetarian kan?"

Emil menggeleng.

"Ya udah. Lo disini aja. Biar gue yang nombak ikan."

"Caranya?" mungkin yang dimaksud _"Tombaknya?"_

"Gue bikinlah. Paling gak lama."

"Ya udah. Terserah lu deh"

Emil menunggu. Hong membuat tombak sambil membelakanginya. Ini membuatnya kesal. Dia melihat kayaknya Hong kebingungan. Mengintip yang sedang dilakukan Hong. Baru melihat sebentar. Hong sudah bangun dan berjalan menuju laut dengan tombak buatannya. _Haaa~~ ditinggal sendiri deh~_ batinnya.

.

Menunggu sesuatu yang sangat mengebalkan baginya~ (reader : author jangan nyanyi). Emil masih menunggu Hong keluar dari laut. Sendirian itu memang tidak enak.

"ICE!" panggil seseorang dari laut. Emil menengok. Dan ternyata itu Hong yang memanggilnya. Sambil megangkat tombaknya yang disana terdapat beberapa ekor ikan.

Hong berjalan kearah Ice di saung. Tempat Emil menunggu.

"Makannya?" tanya Emil. "Gak mungkin kan dimakan mentah-mentah."

"Ya, bakarlah, Ice."

"Apinya?"

"Kau pernah ikut kemah gak sih?"

"Pernahlah."

"Oh."

Hong berjalan kearah hutan. Emi lagi-lagi di tinggal sendirian. Sabar ya, Ice~

Dan Hong kembali dengan membawa puluhan ranting serta kayu kering. Mencoba cara tradisional untuk menyalakan api dengan cara mengesek permukaan batu dengan permukaan batu yang lain dengan arah yang berlawan.

Lama-lama. Emil menunggu api itu nyala, tapi api tak kunjung nyala.

"Bisa nyala gak, Hong?" tanya Emil. "Gue dah laper baget nih."

"Diamlah."

Emil diam.

Matahari mulai naik diatas kepala mereka. Tapi, api yang diperlukan untuk memasak ikannya belum kunjung nyala juga. Itu sudah membuat perut Emil semakin berdendang dengan kencang di tambah perut Hong juga ikut-ikutan berdendang.

.

.

Matahari akan mulai untuk tertidur lagi. Tapi api yang diperlukan untuk membakar ikannya tak kunjung nyala. Padahal, dua manusia itu sudah kelaparan, sudah tak sabaran untuk memakan ikan itu. Sempat terpikir oleh Hong, jika api tak kunjung nyala juga. Ia akan memakan ikan itu mentah-mentah.

Saking kesalnya Hong dengan api yang tak kunjung nyala itu. Dia menabrakkan kedua batu itu sehingga membuat percikan yang lumayan, percikan itu menyambar kayu dan ranting yang ada di bawahnya. Dan nyala lah apinya. _HORAY!_

Memanggang ikannya. Sembari menikmati sunset mentari terbenam yang dimana warna jingga mendominasi di langit. Laut pun ikut berubah menjadi jingga. Sungguh keindahan alam yang indah dan memanjakan mata.

.

.

 **T** u **B** i **K** ontenyiu

.

1)cabe itu biasa dipake buat masak XD. Gak, gak disini yang dimaksud cabe itu. cewek yang berkelakuan _like a bitch_. Atau cewek yang berkelakuan gak bener. Tapi, kalo cewek yang suka kibar-kibar paha ama dada, itu juga bisa dibilang cabe. Naik motor bertiga juga bisa dibilang cabe. Naik motor sendiri juga bisa dibilang cabe. Lantas yang bener apa. Berhenti pakai pakaian yang mengumbar paha, pakaian yang ketat sampi menonjolkan dada. Kalo naik motor jangan bertiga, usahakan berdua. Kalo naik motor sendirian usahakan gunakan celana panjang yang gak ketat karena cowok-cowok yang suka nongkrong dijalan-jalan akan berteriak atau bersorak 'cabe' saat anda melewatinya dengan menggunakan _hotpants_.

2) saung itu tempat duduk duduk

.

-pojok curhatan author—

Tadi gue niatnya bikin One-shoot. Tapi, ide gue berhenti disini gak tau mau kayak gimana lagi.. ya udahlah bikin berchapter-chapter aja…

Maaf kalo kepanjangan… namanya juga kebawa suasana.

Maaf kalo gak bisa update, soalnya gue lagi sibuk. Gue udah kelas Sembilan sih makanya sibuk banget. Udah gitu pake kurikulum 13 lagi. Gimana nih nanti UNnya? Gue denger-denger sih katanya dicampur kurikulum 2006 ama kurikulum 2013… aaaaa! waktu jalannya cepet banget!~ rasanya gue pengen jadi anak TK lagi!~

UN-kun itu membuat stress semua orang. Gara-gara UN-kun, yang gemuk jadi kurus, yang kurus makin kurus, yang item jadi putih, dan yang putih jadi transparan…

Sebelum UN-kun datang, yang paling rajin tuh UcUN-chan. Dia tuh udah duluan bikin stress orang sebelum UN-kun. Dasar Adik-Kakak, sama-sama hobi bikin orang stress duluan.

Udahan deh gue curcolnya. Ntar kalian jadi males baca lagi.

Gue mau nanya bentar. Ada yang muntah gak? Angkat ketek!

Ceritanya gak jelas ya? ya, begitulah. Kalau kalian penasaran ama lanjutannya, silakan tunggu sampai di update. Review, komen, saran, semua boleh dilempar ke kotak yang ada disana tuh. Dari pada kosong mending di isi...

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje dan abal ini. Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan~~~


End file.
